


Locked up, Keys out of reach. Thorin Oakenshield you messed with the wrong hobbit.

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Female Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Recovering alcoholic Dori, Swearing, Thorin Is an Idiot, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds out what happens when you confront a hobbit with serious issues  against you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love often is complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Captive King" By Lady_Juno.  
> I can't remember if I originally wrote the fic of this on my cell phone somewhere well considering I wrote a basic outline and never got around to finishing it and posting it. Actually this is a rewrite because Female Bilbo was a bit too abrasive in the basic outline I wrote at least.

                     It had been six years since the Battle of Five Armies and Thorin personally didn't hold out any hopes about having his One come back to him. _What was he thinking? He had always been somewhat mean to her perhaps even cold to her on the first leg of their journey and when he woke up on Currock he apologized to her. Even when the madness claimed him he didn't do what his grandfather did thankfully (collect more treasure and shine the coins) but still he and the rest of company were very nasty to her. Bar the princes and Bombur. He thought to himself darkly._

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        He was starting to doubt that she was even his One at all, once again he filled himself with more doubt than the king really needed. Now that the Gold sickness was gone from his mind at last he managed to go back to the way things were before, except for one tiny detail... he was a coronated King. He remembered the party after the Coronation vaguely he had wished that Bella was their but that aside he remembered that Dwalin and Oin got drunk like many other dwarves. He was happy now (so it seemed to others) his brooding became virtually nonexistent that's because he was very good at bottling up his emotions which currently seemed to fool everyone. They didn't have to know that everything he did was a lie his emotions on what he did during the gold sickness still make him cry and the only reason now why no one saw him brood was that he did that when he was alone. He had once hoped she would love him in turn but instead he got exactly what he deserved. Rejected because of his own actions his own dwarven passion that once again got him in trouble.  

 

 

 

                             Dwarven passion was linked strictly with their tempers like the stone their kind were made from by Mahal they can be at times very bad at dealing with their tempers and didn't willingly trust or like things that were weaker than dwarves. They had a slight aversion to hobbits as well being unused to their way of life how they forgive so easy, their exotic nature being unlike even the mannish relatives or relations they may have. Their willingness to change and hatred to anything remotely related to slavery was passionate and ruthless to anyone defending it saying such people were no better than orcs maybe even worse should they practice it willingly.

 

 

 

 

                            He realized then as he thought it over one night that if she was his One he wouldn't stop loving her. Which is probably why he couldn't stop thinking about her, finding your One was not at all   like normal love that you fall in and out of like his usual flings with dwarrowdams before or after Erebor's fall. It was stable and generally perminant like marriage.

* * *

           Talking about the hobbit makes one wonder- where is our former master burglar? Hmmmm. Currently she is in a trading caravan headed to Dale from the shire with her five year old children who are trouble makers if she had left them with her responsible family members in Tookland she would have returned to them driving them crazy. Apparently the combination of Took-blood and Durin created five quintuplets with a knack for getting into everything alongside destroying everything they touch that isn't a toy or useful. Fauntlings if they are allowed to are very  destructive surprisingly she never mentioned that.

 

 

                 

             Belladonna "Bilba" Baggins II had implored her family to join her caravan to Dale for trade purposes we were avoiding Dale due to her half-lying to them saying she was banished and if she ever returned to Erebor she would be executed. She did not say that Thorin lifted her banishment and apologized to her she forgave him but she hated Dwalin more than anything. She wouldn't ever trust the son's of Fundin again. 

 

 

 

 

 

                              The caravan consisted of twelve adult hobbits (including Lobelia but not counting the dwobbits since their children), thirteen sliepnia horses, several covered wagon's (three for sleeping and the like and the others were for cargo). Their cargo was several dozen barrel's of alcohol and the reason they weren't attacked is because the stench of sliepnia horses to a wargs nose was like a deterrent personally normal animals and people weren't able to smell it but apparently wargs could. Considering the relations between orc rider and warg as well the warg served as the nose for fresh prey for the orcs to slaughter. The ninja's of the establishment have silently studied this relationship having created a means to cover up their scent while doing this during normal hunts for actual food or attacks the warg is the scout and tracker of humanoid prey during ths their timely intervention was also taken into accord. Wargs are scouts and a means of transport to wargs their equals in every way matriarchal as female wargs were twice as  large. This note aside they dare not come near us for other reasons as well sliepnia are vicious when it comes to predators likely because of their extra pairs of legs.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       Somehow along the way they met some Iron Hills dwarves who joined the caravan as a perminant addition when they saw the five children and some gypsy dwarves who had a entire caravan with several children and people of various crafts also joined them. Their presence had to be at least over fifty wagons with thirty dwarflings of various ages and the eldest of her children seemed to get along with everyone but she had an inkling it had something to do with Ragnarök falling asleep in the arms of the leader of the Iron Hills dwarven caravan's arms one night, Bifrost was near to tears when her son tugged on his braid's sleepily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       And the dwarven gypsy's were convinced to come along by Rose Lyall's puppy dog eyes she said that the more the merrier and she was right. Ragnarök Khan Baggins was the eldest and looked the most like his father but had enough difference to not be mistaken for him though he definitely had a child's lightness and he forgave  much easier than dwarflings did. He also liked giving gifts to people a natural hobbit trait which surprised many of the dwarflings.

 

 

 

\------

 

                        The caravan itself was only a few miles from being within sight of Dale and I decided to go looking for some herbs that Kenna needed (she was running low on them after an incident with the dwarflings), some raspberries, blackberries maybe even some edible mushrooms the kind that Ragnarök loves. He loved the orange fluffs a type of rarely found mushroom that is edible very few hobbit's have the common sense or know how to find such an illusive mushroom. Its usually found near herbs and on top of or near the base of logs or rotting/dead tree's. I had two baskets and a knife with me as I went out it was a bit before I found the seven different types of herbs they needed. I also found a large amount of wild ginseng and to my surprise an abandoned house that looked like it was a old estate a really big one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Funny isn't it?" a voice said making her jump. She turned around to see a dwarf with black hair and really long and pointed ears he had soft amber eyes he wore distinct furs and clothing that looked like he was wearing a casual type of clothing. He moved past her motioning to the old estate widely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "This estate was once so beautiful it was co-owned by  Gladius Took and King Thror. King Thror gave it to the hobbit as a birthday gift but he insisted that Thror also co-owned it as an act of good faith King Thorin doesn't remember it because he was too young to remember he was never brought here." The stranger mentioned a thoughtful look in his stormy grey eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Who are you?"She asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "They know me as Khummagaer Thunderfell. Come with me." He motioned for her to follow beyond the tall grasses and overgrown plants she saw the stone house that reminded her of a hobbit hole except it wasn't underground it rose up from the ground large stone gates fenced in the entire area like a castle keep from the old stories it was in relatively good condition also having a shrine to both Mahal and Yavanna which were untouched. The house looked a bit uncared for but she could see herself fixing it, the shingles needed a bit of tender love and care, all the windows were intact it looked like the glass was shaped in the same dwarven shape that Thorin's belt buckle resembled. With a circle in the upper window part it made it look like someone was looking at you when no one actually was the floors inside were tiled ornately decorated in golden finely painted ornate designs that was both hobbit and dwarf. The small path leading to the house was tiled in unpolished red granite the door was made from black Steelwood the hardwood untouched by age the door handle was ornate and made from metal likely work made by Thror it wasn't a knob but a ornate handle obviously dwarven and not encrusted  in any sort of gem Gladuis probably wouldn't have allowed it.

 

 

 

 

 ******

                 She remembered the stories her however great uncles told her when she was a fauntling about a grand estate belonging to Gladuis Took I and King Thror the two were great friends while he still lived unfortunately hobbit's don't live half as long as dwarves do and after Erebor fell the Took's never really had anymore contact with Thror until his death. By then Gladuis Took II was long dead and no one else in his entire family held the name again though they still tell stories about Gladuis Took's massive estate so big enough that it was a entire town inside its walls.  

 

 

 

 

              Knowing the stories about Gladuis Took I he wouldn't have allowed it either way he knew Thror before he was king having met him after he got away from slavers as a tween. His family got away from the slavers but only because they left a injured teenaged Gladuis behind. The slaver was a dwarf from the Grey Mountain's and intended on handing the seventeen year old to a orphanage when they reached the settlement. He treated the wound his men inflicted on him and that's when he found out the slaver wasn't one by choice he owed the Lord and King a good thirty gold and now he had no choice but to do the kings bidding...without his consent. Each one of the slavers owed the King money in upward of 5000 gold and the genuis that Gladuis was offered something that would pay him back ten fold. He gave them a red beryl a rare gem also known as a  red emerald or Bixbite being worth 1,000 times more than gold because of its rarity. The gem was genuine and as a result they set the slaves free leaving them with the guard telling them to tell the elves were to help these people go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       Gladuis agreed to come with them if only to meet this bloody piece of work king apparently he was irritated that his subjects who owed him money came back without slaves but he got an ear lashing unlike any that the king's ever received before. The language used was so foul and colorful words that not even a human would use to describe the king (hobbits when excessively angered will use the translation from hobbitish into westron our language has even more curse words and colorful descriptive metaphors than sindarian or khuzdul) the king never paled that much before a diminutive creature who took down the king a few dozen notches in front of the counsel in the room. No doubt it was deserved as he called the king a 'weak willed mouse of a dwarf who would make everyone else in the line of durin before him weep because he is a pathetic joke of a king and a fucking piece of white trash that not even a wolf would dare eat for fear they might become a weakling like him' the entire room was filled with jaws dropped. He also added that 'if your the best the line of Durin has to offer than your all doomed' lets just say  only Thror found it halarious and became best friends with hobbit who gave the ass hole king his bounty the rare gem still uncut and a warning 'if he ever enslaved or forced anyone to enslave anyone the Took's and Brandybucks would take your pathetic king's head and put it in alcohol'. That put the fear of god in him because currently he was the scariest person in the room at the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   Gladuis Took never had to keep the promise because all the dwarf kingdoms were quick to outlaw slavery after that.

 

 

      ******

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     The walls were decorated the house was three storied and far larger than the Great Smial's in the shire even bigger than the Establishment (its the meeting house of the Ninja clan Wolf in the Shire) and the Establishment was a record being mansion sized. This one was estate sized being larger the plumbing didn't work because the water was shut off by the fuse box electricity, heating and air conditioning truly a marvel of what dwarves can do. The glass windows looked amazing on the inside being stained with such love and care and detail too the light filtered through them in colors that were very castle like in looks. I didn't really have time to admire it or find out where the fuse box was she also noticed that there was no furniture or books.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                            "The furniture?" She inquired patiently Khummogaer hummed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "Moved into storage they are sealed away nearby same goes for the books Thror took his friend's death very hard but Gladuis Took II was a great friend too kept Thror straight as an arrow though neither were quite the same after Erebor fell. Thror blamed himself." Khummogaer must've had a great idea what was happening even before the Fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    "He collected some but most of it was actually his son Thrain, Thror just took the fall for it." Khummogaer explained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Thrain had gold sickness for the longest time till he met a hobbit... you know the story from their." Khummogaer hummed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Its surprising what one will do for love even ruin their professional image." She noted grimly. She found a single notebook in a hidden alcove with a name etched in black ink on a soft leather cover : Thror. A faded letter with a simple Durin's blue seal fell from the hiding spot as well she picked it up off the floor. Deciding to take it with her as well for safekeeping purposes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "Indeed, here your however great uncle would have wanted it to fall back into family hands." Khummogaer handed her a big sealed manila envelope a deep brown with age with a label on it : The Took-Durin estate deed- property of Thror and Gladuis Took. She took it with her slipping it into my satchel she had with her as well you never know when you'll need it despite it being made from soft leather and small despite being large enough to barely fit the manila envelope. All three items would come with her as she safely secured the top so nothing would fall out of it as she explored for what she needed going out with her baskets she put down on the floor.         

 

 

 

 

 

                       The estate even had a greenhouse a few the glass panes were damaged but nothing too major it was caused by nature even some wild growing ginger that was ready to be harvested she put this in the same basket as the Ginseng. She walked quickly through the greenhouse stopping short picking some blue berries, golden berries (which have a outer look that looks like a cross between a lantern and a teardrop) also known as lantern light berries, she found some tropical fruit that she made a mental note to come for later as she had little time before needing to get back as she wanted to get back before dark. She did pick a few goji berry's so she could make some tea with them as well. She learned how to make tea the traditional way the process of such was something she took the time to master instead of just buying tea bags with already made flavorings. She had actually also became a healer alongside that too no doubt that if Dori knew about this he would be coming to her doorstep for tea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             She walked out closing the door behind me and went in search of blackberries and orange fluffs mushrooms. She found at least a dozen of the orange fluffs and put them in the one basket before finding a bunch of ripe blackberries running straight into King Thorin dressed as he was before the quest Orcrist on his back and his ax (she figured during the quest it was his side arm or something) in his one hand. He seemed to be  relaxing or just munching on his favorite berries by the looks of the berry juice it was likely both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Milady? Why are you here?" Thorin asked he sounded confused and shocked looked it too.    

 

 

 

         

       

 

 

 

 

          "None of your concern dwarf-king." She snapped she didn't think that she would have any reason to trust _who consorts with the sons of Fundin_ she personally hoped they both die a death in flames. She does have a bitter hate for both of them the most that and Dori whom she will likely never trust ever again stupid drunkard that he is.  ** _Sorry_** _recovering alcoholic,_ you know that I have little mercy when it comes to the hard truth and Dori turned out to easily give in to old habit's when Nori isn't in the right of mind. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Come on I apologized." Thorin groaned uncharastically it sounded pained like he wanted something from her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "And I forgave you, but anyone who consorts _willingly_ with the Sons of Fundin is a ass hole. I hope Dwalin dies in a filthy ditch the orc spawn that he is. Balin I hope he dies a death of flames he deserves nothing less than that." She spat unfortunately she didn't notice the horrified look on Thorin's face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Now leave me alone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Bella why do you need so much food? Surely-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Thorin do yourself a favor and shut up I was never here." She mentioned as she gathered her things and started to leave. He grabbed her wrist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Daearo Miraba tho odari Thago, ythra tusngok iud." He said slowly but he still got the pronunciation wrong it was a bit off but he didn't butcher it. She froze looking at him for a moment she was completely left for a loop, did he find her Rose name?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Aren't you-?" He began after a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "No, Thorin I know it but I refuse to say it because I don't want to right now. Beside's I need to be getting back." She said distracting him it pained her to leave even when she wanted to kiss him but she needed to head back now. He looked crestfallen but agreed silently perhaps she was a bit harsh but she worried that her babies were probably worried sick. Her eldest seemed to be practically attached to her hip if it wasn't for other people intervening and keeping him occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The estate of Gladuis Took and Thror looks identical to Colin's Barn in Cotswolds (the building is an artist's home or at least it was the artist stopped building because of a town counsel meeting and the artist apparently moved back to scotland) the building is currently still livable but parts of it are collapsing. Oh and the locals of the nearest town of Chedglow won't tell you where it is if you go asking around. Quite protective of it aye? I would buy it in a minute myself or make it a landmark or something.  
> Edited: Fixed some things, added some more details, deleted unnecessary information, (I forgot the unbetaed tag opps sorrys)


	2. A king gets kidnapped and Dwalin is run through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladonna's very angry that the son's of Fundin are playing with _her_ children they have invoked her wrath even if they aren't hurting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured as I couldn't make this a one shot because then I couldn't fit as much detail as I wanted though I'm not sure if six chapters is enough though. I do wish to get out more (I still need to weed the garden) apparently the weeds strangled the ten year old rose bush and nearly killed the other I also managed to dig up a tree that decided it was going to grow near the house. A ugly tree. I wouldn't mind if it was a relatively cool tree like a ash, oak, redwood, sycamore (that are virtually nonexistent anymore where I live), or the like no it was a junk tree it's like the annoying palm tree of the East coast except palm trees are cool. Unless its a coconut palm then its not (beware falling coconuts). :3 life is weird anyway enough of my rambling! Let's go!

                    The fact that the scout was sent ahead after a night of heavy rain was apparently traditional for Iron Hills dwarves the lad named Vali son of Kor came back muddy bruised and frankly he looked half drowned he was sopping wet from head to foot. Causing some odd looks to be sent his way but it couldn't be good. As the land  five miles up the road was a barren ashy wasteland caused by Smaug's desolation when he wasn't eating people he apparently liked destroying shit like a arrogant ass hole that he was. The only thing I got out of it was an impressive scale I asked for from Bard  I still keep it with  me as a good luck charm.

 

 

 

 

 

                "The road is a no go the bridge is out too." Vali panted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "We can't stay on the road despite the eight legged horses smell warding off wargs it will not stop orcs from killing us." Nanna said frowning the gypsy's matriarch was a older dwarrowdam with long copper hair that was starting to go grey. Sliepnia were the fastest horses or ponies around their smell alone warded off wargs and could freak out camels (I personally didn't like camel's either), considering as well they are immune to most poisons and venom from dangerous reptiles, are vicious to predators and can outrun any normal horse with ease. Lucky our cargo is just alcohol it keeps longer that food as cargo we already agreed on it before we left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Theirs a turn off not too far from here the path is made of stone so our wagons won't sink though it is a bit unused." I said. Soon enough we headed for the old manor and I opened the main gates that I closed yesterday leading to the main house surrounded by the same estate wall. Parking our wagons in the front and unhooking our horses from the wagon and taking off their tack allowing them to graze nearby in a fenced of large field. The dwarfling's and my own children went off to play while the dwarves and my own relatives made the house livable once again by dusting cleaning and airing the place out. We found all the furniture, books and various nicknack's in a close place some sort of storage building that was too neat to be considered a shed it was made from sturdy black granite. The dwarves got straight to work putting everything back the way it was the old paintings went on the several hooks  lining the large dining hall with a large fireplace in the center of the room. The room was large enough to host a party of a hundred and still have room.

 

 

 

 

   

 

                   I found the fuse box with buttons and instructions on which one turns on what  I switched on all of them and we really got moving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Missus Baggins we got it handled in the house why don't you help the dwarfling's?" Bifrost suggested. I nodded and went off to find them the dwarves were already repairing the damaged glass panes of the green house I really couldn't tell you how big it was considering my cousins were still in the process of cutting the grass with a scythe. I stumbled into some oliphant grass that's when I found the forge still usable I went inside the sturdy building with doors larger than a barns, I couldn't open it all the way because of the tall grass obscuring it from sight. The forge was built in a manner typical of dwarven forges that wasn't built underground  as my my uncles Herliefr and Liulfr explained to me once long ago both of them even offered to take on my children as apprentice should any of them show interest in armor making or forging.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             The forge was big enough to hold forge hammers the mechanical hammers that were present in Erebor's forges and found only in Erebor Thorin said that it was the main reason he wanted to take Erebor back. Considering how hard they were to install apparently was the main reason that other dwarven settlement's didn't have in but this forge had a smaller version of the same mechanism. All the tools were up on the hooks the brick fireplace in the room was cold it looked like is used to be able to achieve higher temperatures than normal mannish forges. Anvils were nearby as expected the windows opened outwards from what I could tell. No one had occupied this forge for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

                   I left it as it was continuing to look for the dwarflings finding some dwarves who were doing a patrol dismounted from their goats my blood started to boil when I immediately recognized the Sons of Fundin. Balin and Dwalin, alongside Fili and Kili, and a dwarrowdam that looked a lot like Thorin. Except her braids were different and she seemed to enjoy playing with my eldest son Ragnarök who giggled as she played with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "Mama! Lookie what I found." Ragnarök was so happy he was so adorable trying to talk with the goat. He did inherit the Baggins ability to talk with animals which was adorable despite goats eyes being relatively creepy looking with those eyes of theirs.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Are you talking 'bout the goat or your new dwarf friends?"I asked playfully. Ragnarök is a lot like I used to be when I was younger curious about everything and very smart.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Both! Including the baldie and goat beard." Ragnarök said cheerfully. Balin didn't like his new nickname considering he loved to take fifteen minutes during the quest not long after woke up just to make sure his beard wasn't messy and still was forked just like he wanted it to be. Dwalin's was always straggely and personally while he could grow a fine beard he had this habit where it was kept short so no one who he took in used his beard as a means to get away. He told me the story and believe me when I say it was quite interesting that still didn't undo how I felt about them being near my children.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Well they both are idiots I want you to stay away from them until I have a _chat_ with them, okay  Ragnarök?" I said kneeling down to my sons eye level and he quickly nodded agreeing though he wasn't sure why I was so upset. I never really got upset at anyone without reason but the five year old really didn't care for long. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Okay." Ragnarök said as he ran off with the other dwarves in tow. The two sons of Fundin looked at her with something akin to shock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Don't give me that look both of you are pathetic excuses for Durin's. You deserve my hatred after all Dwalin tried to kill me and you tossed me around like a rag doll   _or have you forgotten those_ **painful** memories. Don't even dare give me that load of bull I will never forget that or allow you near any of my children." I snapped at the both of them viciously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Wait, you have more than one?" Balin asked he sounded confused, rightly so as from what I gathered from the dwarves children didn't usually come in sets for dwarves and even twins were rare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Yeah, quintuplets Ragnarök is the eldest, their's Lotus, Fenris, Rose Lyall and then Sleipnir. Though Rose and Sleipnir don't talk in the same way Ragnarök does he's a smart one he's an observant one and already knows sindarian fluently just by Lord Elrond's visits." I mentioned to them, _that would be all that they would learn._  I thought.             

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "I was wondering how he could speak so flawlessly even for a five year old." Dwalin noted.

 

 

 

             "Come on Bella have some heart." Balin begged. I looked at him darkly enough to make him cringe I pulled out my sword pointing it at Dwalin's throat right under his chin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Your one to talk Balin neither of you have a heart. You want to know how enraged I am, fine." I roared summoning a spear of light its been twenty years since I have used light magic in such a way.  I ran him through the middle not exactly lethally but he did bleed a lot he likely forgot the tiny detail that light weapons can even pierce armor without damaging the armor.

 

 

 

            "Take your brother and leave this place at once or I will kill you both." I spat at them not realizing that the black haired dwarrowdam that was with them witnessed the event. Impressed.

 

* * *

 

 

            Apparently the dwarflings found a untended field of hops, a vineyard with ripe grapes of the seedless kind, raspberries, and other things including a empty chicken coop, a barn, a silo, a sheep pen, a sheriff's office and a dungeon that was hidden under the house a big one, a winery that still was in a usable, and a brewery and a storage place for aging wine and alcohol. Their were still barrels that were untouched full of alcohol and untapped too. So some of the adult dwarves took the liberty of moving a few barrels into the dining room now filled with benches and tables in the room.

 

 

 

 

                       I admit I didn't expect to see a worried Thorin who was badly wounded his head was hurt, his armor was damaged and someone had tried to cut his hair but only got a little off the back. He was bloody and his wounds were oozing blood. He looked pretty shaken too if you ask me considering he collapsed right in front of me. I couldn't just leave him their I never could leave him for dead I refused to let him die so I brought him to our temporary home. Never in my life would I even think that again I would end up saving his life once again. I never thought that I would have to after we parted our separate ways after that battle I never figured that we would meet again either he didn't want to see me again he was angry at me at the time still.                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done and did it again! I love messing with Dwalin.  
> I was forced to rewrite the entire chapter just as it was getting good :-C  
> Though its better now can you blame me for adding light magic? Its badass.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
